


The Language of You

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Nouns can come later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words/) prompt: silence. Come by 100 Words and visit, if you are so inclined...

There is no dialogue left. There had been James' undoing, when the long repressed _I love you_ escaped his lips. There had been Robbie's stunned silence. 

Not so stunned, maybe. Robbie is a copper, and the signs have been there.

There is no dialogue, just gentle kisses, tentative touch, learning the shape of one another's form, embrace. Learning how to feel, rather than speak. Knowing that nouns can come later, but that now is verbs: taste and touch, feel, explore, observe, indulge.

James is a copper too. And so he learns the mysteries of Robbie, his verbs, and is content.


End file.
